


Fragile, but Hard to Kill

by conie992



Series: Laufey/ Reader inserts & Laufey/ Original Character fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can't Believe im doing this, F/M, Female Reader, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Many of them, Miscarriage, No one had written a story like this, No shame, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, dont know why, maybe i should see someone about that, so i will write it myself, sorta - Freeform, that i can find, the writer has a inexplained need for laufey, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: (Side note, there really is no Laufey/ Reader tag on AO3. At least not that i can find [if you find any please tell me] so this has to go under the Loki/Reader tag for finding purposes. Loki is in this, but he is a fetus)Through battle, war and discrimination the bond between you and your husband Laufey has always remained strong. You delighted in each other and neither of you could be happier. But after thousands of years of marriage, you still have not been able to provide an heir for your king. You begin to lose hope, you express your concerns and feelings to your husband.





	Fragile, but Hard to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i have a MIGHTY NEED for Laufey/ Reader fanfics. Since i cannot find any and am too shy to request one from another author i shall write my own.

To say that your marriage is... odd, would put it much to mildly. But then again your whole life was odd. You were abandoned by your parents at an early age, so early you couldn't remember them. You were left as a small child to fend for yourself on the streets, which you did, for a few years. Having a natural inclination to magic helped you, as when trouble arose you were quickly able to escape it. That was how it went for you, steal to survive the hunger then magic to survive the shopkeeper from which you stole. It was a little less than tolerable, and you did often go to bed with your stomach growling. Until one winter, when rags did nothing to save a small child from the cold and sickness. 

Had you not been looking closely you would have walked right past the slowly withering body of the little girl, mistaking her for the rubbish that she way laying by. Her finger, toes and lips had all turned blue days before and the only indication that she was alive were the violent coughing attacks that sporadically plagued her, or her constant shivering. Jora, a frost giant witch, had been walking by her when one of Y/N coughing fits had struck up. That was not what had caught her attention though, it was the tiny pathetic whimper that followed that made Jora pause. She looked down in horror at the young child wearing rags lying close to death on the ground. The girl reminded the witch of the animals she would often rescue from the woods that bordered her home. A mix of concern, sadness and anger stirred in Jora as she wrapped the child in her arms and carried her back to her home. With each step the child would cough and Jora's anger grew. The other nine realms saw the Jotunar as savage animals, but Jora knew for a fact that a child would never have been left to die in the streets in Jotunheim, be it an Aesir, Vanir, Jotunn or otherwise. 

After Jora had nursed you back to health. she had become your mother. She taught you to read and write, to make potions and sigils, and she taught you the history of her people and your people in a sense. With steady meals and a bed to sleep in at night, your magic began to grow and exceed anything your mother had ever seen. It occured in Jora's mind one day, after you had transported her, yourself and the market goods to and from the town without so much as blinking at the age of about ten, that your parents hadn't just simply abandoned you. They had meant for you to die, because they were scared of you, scared of the power you held. Your displays of magic were not exactly covert and soon news spread of the girl that held magic so easily she didn't have to lift a finger to clear a forest. 

These rumor had been acted upon when you were called to defend the royal family when the threat of war with the fire giants was placed. You were offered a place to stay in the palace and the status change of no longer being a refugee but a member of the kinds guard. Your first thought had been to reject the offer as you had no plans on leaving your mother by herself. But before you could voice this Jora had already started packing you things. Her little girl was going to be a member in her society! 

Being a guard to the royal family was much harder than it seemed. You were chosen because of your renowned skills in magic. This had not been for the families safety you soon found out, but in the hopes that you might be able to stop the fight hungry Prince Laufey. 

You were being ushered down hallway after hallway a servant leading your room right next to the prince's. After the king had confirmed the rumors were true he had briefed you on your mission. Keep his son from starting any battles, scrimmages, donnybrooks, or wars. Apparently he had fought with nearly every guard he had been assigned and the others had quiet willingly. When you stepped down the final hallway Laufey was waiting for you, ready and on his toes to prove that he had no need for a guard as he could easiyl out beat them. He did look surprised however to see a Y/H ft tall woman staring at him with a challenging look.  
"If my father thinks that I will not fight a tiny woman he is mistaken, however if you wipe that look from your face I will go easy on you"  
You stepped closer to Laufey and got into a fighting stance. He frowned at your reaction and began to charge at you. With a flick of your wrist he was knocked to the opposite end of the hallway, your magic holding him in place. The servant who had lead you here gasped and gave you a concerned look. You simply shrugged  
"The king said to keep him from fighting"  
You walked down to the prince who was still struggling in your hold.  
"Now are you one to learn things easily or must I drag this out?" Laufey didn't reply to your question and simple snarled at you.  
You huffed "Fine i will just leave you there till this war is over." You began to walk away when he yelled at you to release him. You turned for an instant and your eyes shown with mischief. A key appeared just out of Laufey's reach. A small smile formed on his lips. Smart, strong and sassy. He was already in love with you before you'd reached the end of the hallway. 

That had been thousands of years ago. He was now king you were now queen, and your life was near perfect. Near perfect. After your marriage the prospect of children had been raised, but you didn't even think it a possibility. You were different species, the chance of children being conceived was more than likely impossible. So it surprised you when a few months after your wedding you found yourself pregnant. It came as a pleasant blessing. Both you and Laufey had been ecstatic. Then just a few months in you lost the child. It had been painful both mentally and physically. But rings of hope blossomed from you. You could always try again. and you did. You'd stopped keeping track of the amount of children you had lost after 300. You were cursed, your were sure of it. The blessing of being able to conceive children with the love of your life had been given to you, but you would never be able to bare those children into the world. 

The longest you had ever kept a babe in your womb had been 4 months, that was until now. You were currently 7 months pregnant and the anxiety was killing you. When would you lose it? Would it be more painful than normal. What if you carried it to birth and it was death on arrival? You were crying in your chambers when a knock resounded on the door. You didn't bother answering. You knew it was the servant here to collect you for lunch, but you couldn't bring yourself to move. The door opened and you quickly turned, ready to reprimand whomever it was for entering royal grounds without permission, when the visage of your husband greeted you. Laufey ran to you seeing your tears and fearing the worst.  
"Y/N! Are you alright? Tell me it's not..." You silenced him with your hand before he could work himself into hysterics.  
"I'm fine my dear"  
Laufey clearly didn't believe you  
"Physically you may be alright my love, but something is bothering you."  
You knew you couldn't get out of it so you dried your tear, knowing that your husband could not do so for you, and took a steadying breath.  
"Lafey, I have held this child longer than any other, and im afraid. I fear the worst, I fear that i may lose it any time but most of all i fear i might have hope."  
Laufey looked confused  
"Hope has done nothing but cause me pain my whole life. I don't want to hope that this child will survive, because when it dies..." You sighed "i may just want to die along with it."  
Laufey grabbed you gently and pulled you up. He sat on your shared bed crossing his legs so you could sit there while he held you. It was your favorite place to be. You were surrounded by love and safety and him.  
" I understand you my love, but its alright if you don't want to hope"  
You looked up at him "i have enough hope for the both of us. I know you stopped counting, but i never did. I know this is harder on you than it is on me, but i will not give up on you or our future. You are the strongest person i have ever met, and i know if anyone could do this it is you." The admiration and love you felt though his eyes was enough to silence every anxiety at once. You then saw his eyes take on a nature you had taught them, mirth.  
"You can tell me im right when you hear our child cry"

**Author's Note:**

> So i have many more ideas for fic, self inters ones and original character ones. more than likely i will write them regardless but knowing if i have an audience might help them to come out faster. So feel free to leave comments, questions and requests for other fics


End file.
